Elissabat
|birthday=January 21st |age=1601 |pet=I played the part of a dragon whisperer in a film once. It was a great role but I've never translated that into a real unlife pet. |bffs=Draculaura and Viperine Gorgon |log= }} Elissabat, alternatively named Veronica Von Vamp, is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is a vampire who grew up among the nobility of Transylvania. She is a childhood friend of Draculaura, as well as the daughter of one of Dracula's closest friends. Chosen by fate as the Vampire Queen, Elissabat fled her responsibility for four centuries and made a career as actress in Hauntlywood during that time. She is particularly known for her role in the Vampire Majesty series of movies. Eventually, her identity was uncovered and she accepted the role of queen, finding a way to combine it with her acting career. Portrayers In the English version of the cartoon, Elissabat's voice is provided by Karen Strassman. Character Background Elissabat was born in Transilvania, daughter of an influent vampire, who mysteriously dissapeared after going on an expedition which he never returned from, and put under his brother Lord Stoker's authority. Dreaming of a life as an actress, Elissabat's dreams were crushed when her uncle forbid her from doing so, claiming she had to remain at the court as the next Vampire Queen. Discontent, Elissabat flew from the court on the eve of her coronation, 400 years ago, for she knew Stoker would plotting to rule the kingdom through her, and through her assure vampire supremecy over other monsters, and considering she wasn't strong enough to stand up to him, she thought it was best to leave her life behind, leaving with the Vampire Heart, a jewel with the power to indicate the identity of the next vampire royalty. She escaped to Londoom, to the Boo World in Boo Gorleanes, where aided by Hexiciah Steam, she handed him the jewel, and began a new life as Veronica Von Vamp, her world-famous actress alter ego, moving to Hauntlywood. Performing various movies, especificaly of the Vampire Majesty series, her secret life kept her safe from her uncles's scheemes until she was found by her childhood friend, Draculaura, and decided to stand up to her uncle and take her responsibilities as the next Vampire Queen, while sharing the time with her acting career. Personality Elissabat is an actress who takes her craft very seriously. Since she suffers from severe stage fright, she makes a lot of effort to study and prepare for her roles and give the best performance possible. Most monsters call her aloof and unapproachable, but it's only because she is focused on her craft, and on hiding her true self from others. Appearance Elissabat has pale skin with a slight pink shade, dark purple hair that reaches her hips, and dresses in a Gothic outfit, which consists of a black and purple top with billowy sleeves at the end, a black sparkly ruffle skirt, and laced-up boots. Her eyes are pink with purple eyeshadow and makeup. Relationships Family Her father went mysteriously missing right before she found out she was the next Vampire Queen. Lord Stoker is her father's older brother. She did not trust him or agree with his belief that vampires should rule over all other monsters. Friends Elissabat and Draculaura are childhood friends from when she lived in Transylvania. They were so close, they were even mistaken for sisters. These days, Elissabat is a good acquaintance of Catty Noir and her makeup artist, Viperine Gorgon. Timeline * January 18, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Elissabat. * March 18, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Veronica Von Vamp. * July 20, 2013: Elissabat is promised for New York Comic Con at San Diego Comic-Con International. * Late August, 2013: Elissabat makes her diary debut in Catty Noir's SSS diary. * October 10, 2013: Elissabat is on display at New York Comic Con. * Mid November, 2013: Elissabat's debut doll is released as part of the Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood series. * December 14, 2013: Elissabat's profile art is revealed through the Maul update. * December 17, 2013: Elissabat's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * March 11, 2014: Elissabat makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Frights, Camera, Action!". * April 25, 2014: Elissabat makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Master of Hiss-guise" Gallery Profile art - Elissabat.jpg|link=Elissabat 218d6a1e1db96427a18a14a9b99d701a.jpg|link=Elissabat b59a8b8423edd37b500737e3066b2bff.jpg|Elissabat 3D|link=Elissabat tumblr_nz3hv6vsB61tc5d60o1_500.png|link=Elissabat tumblr_nz5w8xGYoV1tc5d60o1_1280.png|link=Elissabat tumblr_nxpdh4gmHi1tc5d60o2_r1_500.png|link=Elissabat tumblr_nzpkj6uz3C1tc5d60o5_r1_400.png|link=Elissabat Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires